Vengeance of Uzumaki Naruto
by Boughdey721
Summary: Something's about to happen to Hinata… but Naruto is willing to do ANYTHING he can to help a Friend… Smart!Naruto , Fatherly!Hiashi Semi-Friendly!Kyuubi(Kurama) NarutoxHinata. plz rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance of Uzumaki Naruto

Summary: Something's about to happen to Hinata… but Naruto's is willing to do ANYTHING he can to help a Friend… Smart!Naruto , Fatherly!Hiashi Semi-Friendly!Kyuubi(Kurama) NarutoxHinata.

This story take place some time after Naruto and Jiraiya go and get Tsunade, but before the 1st Naruto Movie, and the Kyuubi has told Naruto his REAL name, but only because Naruto isn't as Dumb as he is in canon

A/N I know that when I first posted this Story, it was as a response to Chewie Cookies' Kitsune Summoning Contract challenge, but some things happened, and I deleted this story for a while…but enough about that…ON TO THE STORY!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'_**Demon speaking in container's mind'**_

_**Demon/Summon thoughts to themselves**_

"**Demonic Voice"**

"**Demon/Summon Speaking aloud"**

Normal Narration

**PoV Change/Location Change**

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Naruto's PoV  
Naruto's Mindscape**

'D_ammit…' I mentally groaned, 'note to self: Next time Sakura-chan starts running towards me, DO NOT stay still…RUN LIKE HELL…and then Kawarimi and Henge to escape…'_

'_**You know that you never really had a Chance with that Banshee of a girl…Right?' **_Kurama asked.

We have had this discussion before, but I answered anyway because it would distract me from my "Sakura's Fisttm" induced migraine, _'tch…yeah, but I am unable to talk to any of the other girls without either a.) feeling awkward , or b.)getting yelled at by civilians, and I prefer getting yelled at and hit in the head by her than be yelled at by civilians/Clan members, and you know it….' _I told him.

'_**What about that Hinata girl I'm always sensing hiding nearby?'**_

That one caught me by surprise, because a) He NEVER mentioned that he could sense other people even when I'm not using his Chakra, and b)…well…let's just say that I had ALMOST forgotten that she did tend to do that…A LOT…almost like a game of Hide and Follow(A/M aka. Shadowing/Stalking Someone…lol)… '_She's definitely different from the other girls… that's for sure…'_

'_**You have no idea HOW she is different from the other girls…do you?' **_Kurama asked.

'…'

'_**Come on, kit, I KNOW you are smarter than most of the village thinks you are.'**_

'…_I know very well how she is different from them…it's just I more afraid of what the villagers or Hyuuga Clan elders will do to her if I acknowledge her affections for me…' _I reluctantly

_Knock, knock, knock._

'_**Oh…and by the way…she's at your door crying.' **_

"Dammit, Kurama…"I snarled.

Said fox demon just smirked as I left my Mindscape.

* * *

**Apartment of Naruto Uzumaki**

_Knock, knock, knockknockknockknockknockkno ck…_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said. 'Something's wrong…'

I open up my door…

…And am met by a VERY teary eyed Hinata Hyuuga being held up by her "Neji-Nii-san".

"What happened to Hinata, Neji?" I asked, showing a calm exterior, but mentally…

'_Why didn't you tell me Neji was with her?'_ I asked a certain Demon Fox, but he just laughed at me, _'stupid furball.'_

"It's the Clan Elders, Naruto-san," He said simply, "and I don't trust them as much as I did before the Chunnin Exam Finals."

"Let's get her settled down, and then you can explain to me what they did this time, ok?" I requested, as I had noticed that Hinata had passed out, showing to Neji that my "Idiotic, and ignorant, Naruto" image is NOT the real me.

After we had got her laid on the couch, with some difficulty, as she had decided to latch onto my left arm while she slept, and wouldn't let go of me, but Neji closed one Tenketsu on each of her shoulders, causing her to let go of my arm,

"the Hyuuga Clan Elders have issued an Ultimatum, Naruto-san," Neji started, "one in which if she doesn't prove to them that she is worthy of the title of Hyuuga Clan Heir in the next two weeks…she will be branded with the Caged Bird Seal, and moved to the Branch house, ─"

"…basically making her a slave to her own family." I finished for him.

"…so you ARE smarter than most of the members of this village give you credit for…" He said.

"I have my moments." I pointed out, smirking.

"…indeed…," He said, reluctantly, "but I also have a message from Hiashi-sama…"

"What does he suggest that I do about this?" I asked, pointing to Hinata, indicating her condition, "I have knowledge of…sealing…" at this point a light bulb went off in my head, bringing a memory to mind…

**Flashback**

_**An ANBU Commander with a Phoenix ANBU mask is standing in front of me, facing away from me, and walks toward Mizuki-teme, and when he gets to him, kneels down, seeming to be looking at the damage I had done to the traitor, but in reality, he was watching for my reaction to the small amount of intent he was releasing towards the unconscious bastard, and even though I wasn't the target of the intent…It still SCARED me… it spoke of a power FAR beyond what most Kage can fathom, yet… there was a certain amount of… purpose to it.**_

'_**Just how strong is this guy…?'**_

"_**ANBU-san…" I started, nervously, "what's gonna happen to him?"**_

"…_**more than likely…he's gonna be interrogated about who convinced him to try and get you to steal the Forbidden Scroll of sealing..." He said, a slight hint of anger in his voice, "it is FAR more …forgiving… than what he deserves for betraying the village's trust… and breaking the Sandaime's law surrounding you…Uzumaki-san…"**_

'_**So…calm…yet…angry…'**_

"_**Uzumaki-san?" the ANBU started, "what was it that you wished to become, once you are capable?"**_

"_**T-th-the hokage." I stuttered out.**_

"_**Hmmm…that… that is an interesting choice of a future path for someone like you…like US…" He muttered mostly to himself, but loud enough to where I could hear him say it.**_

'_**Wait… US?' I asked myself, 'what could he mean by that?'**_

"_**We are a lot alike, you and me…only difference is…you've been an orphan your whole life…and I lost my Family, the entire Village of my birth, to a man who is known to only myself…and the Sandaime Hokage…" He said, quietly, almost as if he's afraid that if he says it any louder…that it will make his pain worse…**_

"_**What are your reasons for wanting to be Hokage, Naruto-san?" He asked, startling me out of my reverie.**_

"_**So no one can ignore my existence anymore…" I whispered, but he heard me anyways, and smiled, kindly, brotherly maybe…**_

"_**That's all?"**_

"_**...I don't know…"**_

"_**Naruto, let's head back to your apartment while we finish this conversation, if that's alright with you." He said, and started walking in the direction of the village**_

"_**It is…" **_

_**And with that, I followed…and I learned so much about what being hokage really meant, and about this ANBU commander, who said his name was considered secret, but he told me what it was anyways, and told me if I EVER needed help with ANYTHING at all…I could go to him and get the help I needed…his name was…**_

**End Flashback**

"Fang Shadowlight…" I muttered aloud, causing Neji to look at me with a questioning look, as if he had trouble thinking about how I knew such a powerful Shinobi, but I just headed to my apartment door, "I'll explain when I get back, just make sure that Hinata-chan is safe, alright?" I told him.

"…hurry back…" he said.

"I will." I replied.

And I sped off in the direction of the Hokage Mountain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/n I'm sorry if this seems longer, but I was going to make it MUCH longer than it is, but I wanted to get this one out before the Christmas holidays, as I will be BUSY. Also, I'm probably not gonna put in those crazy author skits for a while, at least until I get back into the habit of writing.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance of Uzumaki Naruto

Summary: Something's about to happen to Hinata… but Naruto's is willing to do ANYTHING he can to help a Friend… Smart!Naruto , Fatherly!Hiashi Semi-Friendly, but still sometimes rude!Kyuubi(Kurama) NarutoxHinata.

This story take place some time after Naruto and Jiraiya go and get Tsunade, but before the 1st Naruto Movie, and the Kyuubi has told Naruto his REAL name, but only because Naruto isn't as Dumb as he is in canon

A/N I will be updating this story at least twice a month, and so you know, Naruto sees Fang as a young boy does his older brother, so I will the appropriate suffixes.

A/N as I was writing this, I was listening to a Skillet playlist, and it REALLY helped with my inspiration for it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'_**Demon speaking in container's mind'**_

_**Demon/Summon thoughts to themselves**_

"**Demonic Voice"**

"**Demon/Summon Speaking aloud"**

Normal Narration

**PoV Change/Location Change**

"Normal Speech"

'_Normal Thought'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Naruto's PoV  
North of Hokage Mountain, in front of Shadowlight-Duranin' Maraeron's house (or should I say mansion?)**

_'I just hope he's there...' _I told myself, as I landed in front of Fang's rather large house, _'otherwise this plan of mine WILL NOT work...'_

_**'He's there kit, trust me, his Demon's chakra signature wouldn't be detectable otherwise...' **_Kurama reassured me, _**'Whether or not he goes along with your plan is a different story...' **_

"oh, do shut up, Kurama." I muttered.

The demon fox just chuckled.

I realized that the fox was right, so with some measure of hope, I walked up to the front door,...and knocked.

**Fang's PoV  
Living room of the house**

knock knock knock

_'I was wondering when Naruto would be told by Neji-san about Hinata-san's predicament...'_

_**'took Blondie long enough to get here... wonder if he's realized how much he actually likes her, and do we dare tell him who his parents were, and that you had met them when you were younger'**_

_'only if I must, you know that, Senka'_

_knockknockknockknockknockkno ck_

_**'might want to tell him to come in, preferably before he breaks the door...'**_

"Enter, Naruto-otouto." I said, whilst smirking at my tenant's words.

"Fang-Nii-san," He started, "you need-"

"-to come to your house, and help assure Hinata-san that I can remove the seal if the elders try to apply it to her?" I finished for him, knowing what it was he wanted.

"H-h-how did you know that?" He stuttered/asked

I just smirked and said, "Think about it Otouto, especially since Jiraiya-san is out collecting information, I AM the best Seal Master in the Hidden Leaf, so wouldn't Neji-san at least THINK of coming to me first?"

He just stared at me, causing me to smirk, and think to myself, _'heheh...I've still got it...'_

He was silent for a few more seconds, and then, "...I also came to ask you to see if you can Remove Neji-san's Seal from his forehead in front of the Hyuuga Clan Elders, to prove that someone can-"

"-so the more than likely won't continue trying to apply the Caged Bird Seal to Hinata-san..." I finished for him, earning a look of irritation from him, "... that's brilliant, Otouto." giving him a smile of approval, "I'll help you with this plan of yours,..." I told him, "I'll meet you and Neji-san at your apartment, so I can have a look at his Seal." I finished.

"Arigato, Nii-san." he said gratefully, and started towards the door.

"oh, and Naruto?" I started, causing him to pause

"yes?"

"after I'm done with checking the Seal, please tell Neji-san and Hinata-san that the three of you are welcome to stay here for as long as is needed...OK?"

"you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does get rather empty in here sometimes...especially since the rest of my family is...well...you know..."

He nodded, and said, "OK, Nii-san, I'll tell them."

and with that, a new chapter in the lives of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Neji has begun...but will it last?...only time will tell.

**Hiashi's PoV  
Hyuuga Clan Compound  
Hyuuga Clan Meeting Hall  
1 week and a half later, 1 hour until Hinata's sealing is scheduled to begin  
**

A Semi-circle of Elders faced me, stern looks on their face, and they were REALLY making me think that their faces were permanently stuck like that. We stood like that for the last five minutes, and there were 2 more minutes of silence, and then,

"What is the Reason you have called us here, Hiashi-kun?" one of the Elders, Hiro, and if my memory is right, Hiro was one of the 2 Elders who voted against Sealing my eldest daughter, which would explain why he looked so irritable towards the 8 Elders who voted in favor of Sealing her, said, "I'd like to get this meeting over with soon, I need to... prepare myself for Hinata-san's,..." Hiro spit, then grimaced, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, "...Sealing."

I just nodded, and said, "Oh, about that..." I looked over to the Branch House member who had just entered, and whose name I REALLY needed to learn, as he is the one who almost always notifies me of what's going on in my own household, so I don't need to waste Chakra using my _**Byakugan.**_

He nodded towards me, and stated, as if talking about the weather, "They're Ready for you to bring them, Hiashi-sama."

"Thank you...Come by my office after this,... there are some ...things we need to discuss."

He just bowed at the waist, and left the room.

"Who's this 'They' that that Branch House Hyuuga mentioned?" another Elder, Himashi, demanded nervously, as he is the one who first suggested that Hinata-san, be Sealed, and although the reasons he gives never quite ring true,nor the reasons he gives for looking at my eldest daughter so intently, I've never questioned him about it, but that will change after today.

"You, and the other Elders shall see, Elder Himashi, if you and the others follow me to the Main Hall." I said simply, and headed off in the direction of said Hall, knowing that curiosity would get the better of them, which it must have, as I heard footsteps following behind me, and when we went through the doors to the Main Hall 5 minutes later, instead of the usual furnishings, in the center of the room, where the dining table usually was, was a rather large and complex Sealing Array.

**Neji's PoV  
Hyuuga Clan Compound,  
Room just off the Main Hall  
Same time**

"What is the meaning of this Sealing Array, and what is it doing in the Main Hall, Hiashi-san?" I heard one of the Elders say, and then I heard Hiashi-sama calmly explaining to him what it was for, to which the elder YELLED "IMPOSSIBLE!".

"Sounds like Himashi-san doesn't like Hiashi-dono's explanation, does it?" Fang-san calmly asked me as he walked up to me.

"Hn" was all he got out of me, as I didn't trust myself to talk right then, especially knowing that I might be freed of the Caged Bird Seal upon my head.

Then Naruto-san came up to me, dressed in Namikaze Fashion, Fang-san having told us of Naruto's heritage during the past week and a half, while Hinata-imouto, Naruto-san, and I stayed at Fang-san's home., and put a hand on my left shoulder.

"Ready to show that guy that NOTHING is impossible, Neji-san?" He asked me, even though if Fang-san hadn't told him to stay here, he probably would've already Rasengan'd Elder Himashi...Multiple times...in the head...

I would do the same thing, if I was Naruto-san, and not a Hyuuga.

I nodded

Hinata-imouto just placed a reassuring hand on my other shoulder, and smiled.

All this combined to remind me that I wasn't alone in this, I have Allies that I CAN count on. Everywhere.

"...I am ready." I told the three of them.

Naruto and Hinata just nodded and went out the door first, Naruto-san in front, Hinata-imouto following him, then me, and Fang-san coming out last, closing the door behind him.

**Hiashi's PoV  
Hyuuga Compound  
Main Hall  
Same time**

When I saw Naruto-san walk in wearing Namikaze robe, I thought to myself, _about damn time someone told him about his heritage, if whoever told him had waited much longer, I would have told him myself.', _but as soon as the Elders who hated Naruto, who were also the ones who wanted Hinata sealed, saw him wearing dressed as a Namikaze, they spoke up angrily.

"Why is that Brat wearing NAMIKAZE robes?" Himashi asked, outraged, "He is NOT a Namikaze."

"...and why isn't Hiashi-san doing anything about the brat committing so blatant a lie in front of him?" another Elder, whose name escapes me, as he's less outspoken than the others, asked, and at this point I decided to answer the second Elder's question, and ignore the question made by Himashi.

"it's because he IS a Namikaze, Elder, and he DESERVES to wear them, seeing as he was able to turn out semi-normal, which is remarkable, considering the Psychological Abuse that he has had to endure for the past twelve years." I told the Elders.

"Who are the kid's parents, Hiashi-kun?" Elder Hiro asked, but the look on his face told me that he had an idea of who they were, and just wanted me to tell the other Elders.

"Naruto-san's mother...was Uzumaki Kushina... who was probably better known as Hot-Blooded Habañero." I explained.

"and his father?" Hiro asked, smirking slightly.

"...and his father...was Namikaze Minato... better known as the Kiiroi-Senkou-no-Konoha, and... the Yondaime Hokage." I finished, taking note of the looks of shock on the Elders' faces, and the smirk on Hiro's face, as if I had merely confirmed something that he had already guessed, but how long has he suspected who Naruto-san's parents were?

While the other Elders recovered from their shock, I walked over to Hiro-san, "how long have you suspected who his parents were, Hiro-san?" I calmly asked, even though I was near panic on the inside, but I am a Hyuuga, and trained to hide my emotions, even from other Hyuuga.

"for the past 2 or 3 years, Hiashi-kun," he replied, " It's rather obvious who his father was, just look at him... and he has BOTH of their personalities,...and the temperament, and love of ramen, as his mother. Once I figured out who he looked/acted like, it was easy to see that they were his parents, especially considering that the two of them hung out QUITE a bit, didn't they, Hiashi-kun?" he asked, "I just wish I had seen it sooner..." he said reluctantly.

I just nodded in response, "I was told by the Sandaime himself the night IT happened, so I've known ever since then." I told Hiro.

" I've finished preparing Neji-san for the Seal Negation/Removal Ceremony, Hiashi-dono, Hiro-dono." Fang-san called out, causing me to look over to Hiro questioningly.

He just smirked, and said, quite simply, "How else do you think Neji-kun and Hinata-san were even able to leave the compound without the others finding out?"

I didn't answer, instead, I just told everybody to please have a seat next to the wall, and as far from the Sealing Array as possible.

And when they did, the Seal Negation/Removal Ceremony began, with Fang-san performing the 1st of 8 very long, complex, and separate, Handseal Sequences.

* * *

and that's a WRAP folks

A/n this is gonna be the last upload till a couple weeks after New Year's, so PLEASE don't complain, I'll post as soon as I can after the New Year starts.


	3. Chapter 3

Vengeance of Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION IF I OWNED NARUTO!

* * *

**A/N I know that I said that I would release this no later than some time in January (too lazy to check to see when the exact date was at this time...), but as the notice I posted said, it came to my attention that I hadn't properly explained my characters, and I have started to take care of that mistake in my resurrected story "Rise of a Leaf Hero". I'm sorry this took so long to get up.  
**

**Real life also got in the way... I hate school even more than I already did... nothing unexpected about that tho...**

**anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Neji's PoV  
Soon After Ceremony was completed**

Pain... that's all I remember feeling during the actual negation of my Caged Bird Seal...Severe Pain...  
then suddenly...nothing...no pain...I vaguely remember seeing Elder Hiro performing the sequence to  
activate my Caged Bird Seal after the pain dissipated...but the expected pain never hit me...the only pain  
I felt...was from the removal of the Seal from my skin...but it was overwhelmed by the RELIEF that I felt  
...at long last...I was FREE of the Seal...and it was GONE...FOREVER...then...Darkness...

* * *

**Konoha Hospital  
Room 327  
3 weeks after Ceremony**

A certain blonde Medic-nin was watching the Vital signs of a certain Hyuuga...

...and his 5 visitors who were gathered around his bed:

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Friend of Patient, Male, 13, Genin.  
Hyuuga Hinata, Cousin of Patient, Female, 13, Genin.  
Gai Maito, Sensei of Patient, Male, 26 (**A/N I have no clue what Gai's age really is, But I'm pretty sure I'm close to his real age here)**, Jounin.  
Lee Rock, Teammate of Patient, Male, 14, Genin.  
TenTen, Teammate of Patient, Female, 14, Genin.

The Patient's Name?

Hyuuga Neji, Male, 14, Genin.  
She had started watching over him at the request of the current Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (ANBU) Commander, Shadowlight-Duranin Maraeron, better known as Fang Shadowlight,. two weeks ago. It was a request he didn't have to make... the fact that he did... probably put her in debt to him, because he kept her from having to deal with a certain blonde knucklehead yelling at her... but she wouldn't have turned down the request anyways, no matter who made it... and the fact that the brat wouldn't have let her forget about it, if she HAD turned it down, would have been the least of her worries...Fang starting to question her decisions, which even now, he had every right to do anyways, would be a BIG problem, as it would start a tidal wave of insubordination...not that she would blame them...

'_sometimes... I really hate being Hokage..._'

with that in mind, Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage, and best medic-nin in Konoha, started the check-up for her newest patient.

"The Caged-Bird Seal... it's truly gone..." Tsunade muttered to herself, '_How the hell did you do something even Jiraiya-baka couldn't... Fang-san?' _

"...Heart-rate... normal... Breathing... normal..." She leaned over Neji, and shone a penlight in each of his eyes, "...slight delay in reaction of the eyes... to be expected, considering what his mind went through..." she said with a click of the penlight, turning it off.

At this, the other, conscious occupants of the room looked up at her questioningly.

"He should wake up in about 2 or 3 days, and 2 or 3 more days after that, he'll be released." she finished.

MOST of the others just sighed in relief... Gai and Lee however...

"YOSH! Lee said, in his normal volume, which, after the room having been so quiet, was excessively loud.

Gai stood up, and said, "Lee, show everyone in the village how much this news gladdens you by-"

"Maito Gai, Lee Rock, sit down, and be quiet, you're BOTH in a hospital, NOT outside... Remember?" Tsunade interrupted them before they went off on one of their "Self-Challenge Training" rants.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the two of them said, as they did exactly as they were told.

"Thank you, Tsunade-hime, I think you just saved us all from getting an enormous headache... even the people over in the Hokage Tower... ne?" a certain Seal-master said as he walked into the room, revealing a gray-haired old man, better known as Jiraiya of the Densetsu-no-Sannin-no-Konohagakure (Legendary Three Ninja of the Hidden Leaf), as well as a certain Dark-brown haired Jounin, better known as Maraeron "Fang" Shadowlight, commander of the ANBU, and second in authority ONLY to Tsunade herself.

"Oh...and by the way, Tsunade-sama," Fang said, "your estimate on when Neji-san would awaken was about 2-3 days short..." he paused while looking at Neji, smirking as everyone in the room, except Naruto and Jiraiya, looked at Fang in confusion.

"What do you mean, Fang-san?" Tsunade asked him in a tone that warned of EXTREME danger.

"He means that I have been conscious, and aware of what has been going on, since Lee-san and Gai-sensei yelled out earlier... Hokage-sama." Neji replied with a smirk.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten yelled out as she went over to him and hugged him.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata stammered out.

"About damn time you got up, Neji." Naruto deadpanned.

"I wanted to be lazy for a bit, ok?" Neji replied.

"Sure you did..." Naruto said sarcastically.

"NEJI!-" Gai and Lee started, but were stopped by both Tsunade and Fang clamping their hands over Gai's and Lee's mouth, and saying,"Quiet!"

Jiraiya just smirked, knowing to NOT say something stupid when Naruto, Fang, AND Tsunade were near him at the same time, unless he wanted a free, but VERY painful, flight to Sunagakure via Naruto's **Rasengan**, Tsunade's Super Strength Technique, and Fang's **Inferno Fist**...

...He still feels a slight twinge of ghost pain where that last one made contact with his face... oh, well... that's what you get when you underestimate a Duranin... even if it IS "just a friendly spar"...

'..._Just a friendly spar my ass..._' Jiraiya thought to himself.

"So.. Neji-san..." Fang said, "how does no longer Sealed feel like?"

Neji smirked, "It won't really sink in until Elder Himashi forgets that it's gone, and tries to activate it."

Naruto snorted derisively, and said, "I really would pay to see the look on his face when that happens, so if you think it's about to-"

All of a sudden, Hyuuga Hiashi comes in, looking furious, but his fury wasn't aimed at anyone already in the room, and the reason for his irritation followed him into the room, and, of course, it was a VERY smug-looking Himashi Hyuuga.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Fang-san..." Hiashi said, "Elder Himashi has a request to make..."

Himashi nodded, "Hokage-sama, I formally request that you exile Fang Shadowlight, for interfering with Hyuuga Clan business, and the you allow Hyuuga Neji to be resealed... and Hyuuga Hinata to be sealed and married off to someone outside of the village, and ALL records of how to remove the Caged Bird Seal be destroyed... immediately..."

The room instantly felt like it was 20 degrees below zero to those immediately next to a certain ANBU... and it felt like it was closer to 80 degrees below zero to a certain Hyuuga Elder...

Fang, was pissed... VERY pissed.

"You can't demand ANY of those things... **Elder**..." Fang said, with some Demonic Chakra, as well as Sarcasm, added into his voice with the last word

That little bit of Demonic Chakra almost made Himashi shit himself in fear, but the other people in the room were unaffected because they were NOT the target of Fang's ire, while Himashi definitely was.

"W-w-why is that, F-f-f-fang-s-s-san?" Himashi stuttered out.

"1. Because the first two would needlessly endanger shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, 2. as of 2 days ago, Uzumaki-NAMIKAZE Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, AND Hyuuga Neji have ALL been placed under my protection by the Hokage herself, and..." Fang paused, and began adding some Demonic Chakra to make his point clear, as well as partially activating his Kekkei Genkai known as "Tenitari-no-Duranin" (**A/n **this phrase Literally means "Heavenly Fury of the Duranin", will explain more at the end of this Chapter), "...and the last one... is a request to destroy **Duranin **Clan Secrets,and even though they aren't written down for this EXACT reason**, they are ALL under MY protection, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD... ELDER?!**"

"SHADOWLIGHT! LOWER YOUR DEMONIC CHAKRA LEVELS, NOW!" Tsunade ordered, but was inwardly smirking at Himashi's reaction to Fang showing a little bit of how pissed he was at the request, and despite channeling Demonic Chakra, Fang's outward composure was complete calm, no actual release of his own KI, only Senka's chakra...

"**Hai** **Ho**kage-sama." Fang nodded, as he lowered his Demonic Chakra to unnoticeable levels.

'_Impressive, Fang-san..._' Tsunade thought, '_Most people would at least given off more of their own KI in response to a similar request than you did, and to be channeling Demonic Chakra of ANY amount without releasing A LOT more Killer Intent than you did... would intimidate ANY shinobi... including my former teammate...' _she cut this line of thinking down before she got too distracted.

"ANBU" Tsunade barked, and a 4-man team of ANBU revealed themselves.

"Seal Elder Himashi's chakra, and then take him down to the Lobby," she ordered, "He WILL be reprimanded for this, Understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"ANBU, wait" Hiashi said.

They did.

Hiashi looked at the Hokage and asked, "Hokage-sama, would you have them send him to Yamanaka Inoichi for a mental evaluation when we are done here?"

"May I ask why? Tsunade inquired.

"I'll explain once he's out of earshot, if you don't mind." He replied.

Tsunade nodded, and said to the ANBU, "Unless I send Fang-san down to you before we are done here, keep Elder Himashi in the lobby, and do NOT let him out of your sight."

The ANBU nodded and left with a dumb-struck, and unable to access Chakra, Himashi in tow, Fang following them out the door, and he watched them until they got to the stairwell, then he went back in the room, and said, "They're going down the stairs now, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded, and looked at Hiashi for an explanation for his request regarding Himashi.

"... He was the FIRST Hyuuga Elder who suggested putting a Caged Bird Seal on my daughter... and as of this morning... was STILL rather... adamant with having her Sealed..." Hiashi explained, and then looked at his oldest daughter as he said, " And I suspect that his reasons for wanting her Sealed aren't... innocent..."

"Of course it isn't..." Naruto stated, "he was wanting to put an equivalent of a Enslavement Seal on Hinata-chan."

At this, Hinata, even after spending so much time with Naruto calling her "Hinata-chan", still blushed rather heavily.

"I was meaning..." Hiashi started

"He was wanting... my body, Naruto-kun" Hinata interrupted, causing everyone, even Fang and Hiashi to look at her in surprise, making her blush even more than she already was.

"I n-n-noticed t-th-that he was starting t-to stare at me when he s-saw me outside of the Clan Compound with a bit more 'interest' than an C-Clan Elder of ANY Clan should have toward someone my age." She managed to get out.

Hiashi nodded his understanding, and then asked, "For how long has he been doing this, my daughter?"

Hinata paused here, and then said, "I think... about the time I started... Developing..."

The room INSTANTLY filled with the KI of Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Fang.

Hiashi raised his hand to signal that he was about to speak, making them lower their KI levels, as he spoke to them, "I have suspected this for a long time... but was unable to gather enough evidence to press charges, but now that I know that he was more than likely wanting my daughter Sealed for this reason, I now have enough to have him questioned, and have NO qualms with him being taken to Inoichi-san, Ibiki-san, or Anko-san for it... as long as they let him live long enough for me to decide what to do with him, as this is NOT the first time I have suspected him of having various Hyuuga women Sealed for his own..." he said, then growled (**A/N ** yes, people, Hiashi GROWLED this, and was heard) out, "...pleasure."

Tsunade started to leave the room, along with Naruto and Jiraiya, but were stopped by Fang putting his arm in front of them, and without looking at any of the three of them, said, "I'd have the IT department's BEST interrogators that they are gonna get to 'Question' a Hyuuga Clan Elder, but to NOT kill him, after I get back to HQ, because we don't need to have a diplomatic incident between the office of Hokage, and the Hyuuga Clan Elders, though they'll understand WHY I sent him to Anko and Ibiki," Fang paused to look at Hiashi and have his eyes flash red, "Won't they, Hiashi-dono?." He finished with a smirk.

"If they don't understand as soon as they find out he's being interrogated, which will probably be as soon as Himashi finds out himself," Hiashi said in a monotone voice, "they WILL after either I, or yourself, Fang-dono, tells them the reason for it."at this, Fang leaves the room, and starts to walk down the hall

Tsunade nods at Hiashi, then barks out, "ANBU Kōrineko!"

A Female ANBU with a 'Neko' (Cat) mask with Ice-Blue colored markings (**A/N **if you read my OCs "Black Book Entries" in my Profile, you probably know who this is) appears in front of Tsunade, and stands at attention.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" the ANBU operative asked.

"How much of that Conversation did you hear, Kōrineko?" She asked.

"I heard enough, Ma'am." She said.

"Good... then you know what to do."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the ANBU saluted and then Shunshined out of the room.

* * *

**Fang's PoV  
Konoha Hospital, Lobby**

As I entered the lobby of Konoha Hospital, I saw something I wasn't expecting to see until the rest of my 5-man ANBU squad returned to Konoha.

An female ANBU...

...wearing a Ice Blue marked Neko Mask.

As she was talking to the ANBU who were 'guarding' Himashi, I started walking over to them to tell them that Tsunade-sama wanted Himashi taken to I&T, but before I got to them, they nodded toward 'Kōrineko, and shunshined away, with Himashi in tow.

When I got over to her, she turned her head towards me, and nodded to me, and said, "I'll meet you at HQ, Commander." and Shunshined away.

'_What is she doing back in Konoha THIS soon?'_ I thought to myself, 'traveling to Sea Country and back usually takes about 2 months, even for me.'

'_**Then ask her what happened, young**_** one****.** ' my 'Inner Demon', Senka, stated irritably.

'_I was planning on it, Senka-san._' I thought-spoke to him, making him chuckle.

And with that thought, I left Konoha Hospital, and headed to HQ to check the current status of the other members of my ANBU team.

* * *

Well... sorry this chapter was so short... real life got in the way... as well as some storms... oh well... nothing I could do to control it...

JA NE!


End file.
